Stupid Monochrome
by Liu Lin An
Summary: Bagian pertama Monochrome Trilogy. Uzumaki Karin tidak memiliki teman dan nampaknya sulit untuk bergaul. Sedangkan Hozuki Suigetsu adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan istilah 'teman' untuknya, meski pun hubungan mereka tidak baik. Tapi ketika hubungan 'aneh' mereka mulai diluar kendali Karin, ia sadar, beberapa hal mungkin saja berubah dari sekarang.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Stupid Monochrome © Liu Lin An**

 **Pairing: SuiKarin**

 **Warning: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Bagian pertama _Monochrome Trilogy_**

 **.**

Bagi Uzumaki Karin, hidupnya terlalu monotone. Sangat.

Sepenuhnya kosong, benar-benar menjemukan. Membosankan. Tanpa tantangan. Setiap harinya terjebak dalam putaran kerutinan yang sama. Dan meskipun Karin jengkel dengan hidupnya sendiri, ia tidak pernah banyak mengeluhkannya hingga hari ini.

Karin tidak pandai bergaul. Kebanyakan mungkin karena lidahnya yang tajam, sarkasme dalam setiap celetukannya atau murni karena ia memang tidak diberkahi dengan kemampuan bersosialisasi seperti saudara sepupunya—Uzumaki Naruto, yang populer.

Dan oleh karenanya—dengan masam Karin harus mengakui, ia tidak memiliki teman.

Tidak seorang pun. Sehingga ia harus betah melewati hari-harinya dengan kesendirian. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu, atau mau, memberikan warna pada kehidupannya. Dan karenanya juga, hidupnya menjadi begitu membosankan.

Karin memang banyak memiliki kenalan. Ia mengenal seluruh penghuni Konoha High, tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Tapi hanya sebatas _itu._ Mengenal berbeda dengan berteman.

Karin bukannya antisosial, ia berinteraksi selayaknya semua anak gadis seusianya—dalam konteks kehidupan versinya. Tapi sepertinya, ada sifat-sifat Karin yang menjadi penghalang pertemanannya dengan gadis-gadis lain seusianya.

Mungkin itu karena Karin terlalu memandang sinis segala hal, mungkin juga karena Karin tidak percaya dengan teori 'Teman adalah Segalanya', atau mungkin karena Karin tidak bisa menerima jika seseorang tidak bisa menerima salah satu sifatnya, yang lagi-lagi, mungkin saja tidak mereka sukai. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan.

Maka dari itu Karin selalu merasa bahwa ia hidup dalam kukungan prisma monochrome putih yang walaupun tidak terlalu mengganggunya tetap saja menjengkelkan.

Karin sadar ia harus bersikap realistis.

Ia tentu menginginkan seorang teman, seseorang yang bisa ia bagi mengenai hari-harinya dan keluh kesahnya.

Tapi Karin tidak bisa menerima begitu saja berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak menyukai 'sebagian kecil' dirinya. Karin tidak mau munafik, ia juga tidak mau menjadi naïf. Bagaimana pun Karin adalah Karin, lengkap dengan sikap sinis dan sarkasmenya. Ia tidak bisa berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak menyukai sifat tersebut melekat padanya. Karena bagi Karin, sifat-sifat itu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Tidak menyukai sifatnya sama dengan tidak menyukai dirinya, lalu buat apa pura-pura menyukainya? Begitu pikirnya.

Dan Karin bangga dengan prinsipnya itu, sekali pun itu artinya tujuh belas tahun hidupnya harus ia habiskan hampir tanpa memiliki teman seorang pun.

 _Hampir_

Karena, anehnya, dalam tujuh belas tahun hidup Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu selalu hadir di dalamnya. Beredar di sekitar Karin seperti satelit yang mengitari sebuah planet.

Tidak, mereka bukan teman, apalagi teman dekat.

Karin mengenal Suigetsu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya karena mereka bertetangga. _Bertetangga._ Lucu, mengingat mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan sopan ketika bertemu layaknya tetangga pada umumnya.

Yang artinya, hubungan Karin dan Suigetsu bahkan tidak cukup mulus walaupun hanya sebagai kenalan. Well, _itu_ hubungan yang rumit.

Setiap bertemu, mulut Suigetsu—yang menurut Karin sangat-sangat tidak terpelajar, akan mencetuskan sebuah kalimat bernada sinis dan mengejek—tentang apapun itu yang menyangkut Karin, yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil menyinggung gadis berambut merah tersebut. Karin kemudian akan memaki dan membalas kata-kata tersebut dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya lebih cerdas. Mereka akan berargumen minimal lima menit sebelum akhirnya Karin berderap masuk ke rumahnya dan membanting pintu kuat-kuat dengan jengkel, dan ini terjadi setiap harinya.

Membuat Suigetsu terkekeh licik setelahnya.

Dan Karin akan semakin panas dibuatnya.

Tidak pernah ada seharipun tanpa keduanya saling menghina, dan ini karena mereka bertetangga—Karin selalu meruntuki pertemuan mereka setiap harinya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, Suigetsu mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang dalam hidup Karin yang sudah mendekati 'teman' untuknya,

Dalam kategori tertentu, tentu saja.

.

"Yo mata empat."

Karin menggeram. Suigetsu adalah mahluk paling menjengkelkan di muka bumi yang pernah Karin kenal. Apapun yang dikatakan pemuda itu akan terasa sangat menyebalkan, termasuk sapaan. Bahkan hanya mendengar dengusannya saja, kejengkelan Karin bisa semakin menjadi.

"Apa maumu?" Ketusnya sambil tetap fokus pada buku bacaannya. Ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan novelnya—yang sudah tertunda selama beberapa minggu, sebelum pemuda berambut perak itu datang ke mejanya dan mulai merecokinya dengan apa yang menurut Karin tidak pernah lebih dari omong kosong.

"Galak sekali. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, tetangga." Karin mendongak, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia baru saja menghasilkan kepala kedua. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menggedik tak acuh. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya? Karin membatin kesal.

"Dengar, kalau kau ingin menganggu seseorang, sebaiknya kau cari orang lain. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar dan mengurusi semua omong kosongmu." Ketus Karin sambil kembali berusaha fokus pada novelnya. _The Hanged Man._ Karin sudah membacanya sejak awal bulan ini, tapi ia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Ceritanya sangat menarik, dan akan lebih menarik jika Suigetsu mau segera enyah dari jarak pandang Karin.

"Oh ya ampun. Kau hampir selalu berkata apapun yang kukatakan adalah omong kosong." Mata Karin terhenti pada kata _benih_ di novelnya. Kemudian dengan hentakan nafas kesal berpaling menatap Suigetsu dengan gusar.

"Nah, saat ini buktinya. Jika memang bukan omong kosong lainnya, lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Pemuda itu kemudian mengerjap dengan wajah polos yang benar-benar membuat Karin ingin menamparnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau sudah mendapat kelompok untuk tugas makalah akhir nanti?" Akhirnya pemuda itu berujar sambil bersedekap di tempat duduknya—saat ini ia duduk menghadap ke belakang, tepat di depan tempat duduk Karin. Dengan setia menatap Karin bosan dengan iris violetnya, seolah ia adalah objek amatan biologi yang sangat membosankan.

"Hah?" Seruan tak berarti itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Karin. Alasannya mudah; satu, Karin masih belum mengerti apa yang hendak disampaikan Suigetsu padanya. Dua, ia tidak terlalu memahami arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini—dan biasanya memang selalu begitu. Dan tiga, Karin bahkan tidak ingat dengan tugas yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu!

Namun Suigetsu tidak menjawab seruan itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan 'berhentilah-berpura-pura-bodoh', dan itu terasa sangat menyebalkan. Jadi Karin memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali membaca—mencoba, kalimat terakhir yang tadi dibacanya dalam novelnya. _Benih, benih, benih._ Sial, ia ternyata tak bisa mengabaikan yang satu ini begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bertanya." Sahutnya kemudian, meski ia masih belum ingat dengan tugas apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu. Setelahnya, Karin bisa mendengar decakan tidak sabaran pemuda itu mengenai tanggapannya. Karin bisa melihat wajah tirus Suigetsu yang mengerut kesal dari ekor matanya, oh itu sudah biasa.

"Aku mau mengajakmu—setidaknya menawarkanmu, untuk bergabung dengan kelompokku."

Nah ini yang tidak biasa.

Karin kini mendongak sepenuhnya, melongo, benar-benar memasang tampang seperti orang bodoh. Mengerjap-ngerjap dengan tidak percaya selama beberapa detik menatap Suigetsu yang kini, oh lucu sekali, balik menatapnya sambil mengernyit heran.

Karin tidak memiliki teman. Suigetsu adalah tetangganya, tapi ia bukan temannya. Dan ketika kata-kata itu sepenuhnya diproses oleh otaknya, Karin hanya bisa menatap Suigetsu dengan alis tertekuk, dan sekali lagi, seruan tidak mengerti.

"Haah?"

.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak? Mata empat."

"Tsk! Bisakah kau tutup mulut sialanmu itu?!"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjawabku. Hei!"

Karin mengerang. Hozuki Suigetsu memang tangguh, atau mungkin gigih. Mungkin juga perpaduan tidak menyenangkan keduanya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka berdebat, dimulai dari gerbang sekolah hingga memasuki gang yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Biasanya, Karin bisa membuat siapapun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika bertengkar dengannya, lalu orang itu akan menyingkir pergi dengan sepenuh hati setelahnya, malas mencari ribut dengan Karin dan mulut tajamnya.

Tapi, Suigetsu—selalu, merupakan pengecualian.

"Oi, Karin!"

Karin menoleh sambil memincingkan matanya. Tangannya dari tadi sudah gatal ingin meninju wajah pemuda bermata violet itu. Tapi ia masih bisa menahannya karena ia tahu itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya, meski ide untuk menghajar pemuda itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

Karin sudah cukup lelah dengan tugas piketnya, hari sudah sore, dan ia harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena ia kehabisan uang untuk menumpang bus. Hari yang sial, menjadi berganda dengan mendapati Suigetsu ternyata juga masih berada di sekolah dan bersikeras pulang bersama. Mereka _tetangga_ —begitu pembelaan pemuda itu saat Karin mendelik kesal ketika Suigetsu mulai melangkah ke sisinya. Sialnya itu benar, rumah mereka memang searah.

"Jika kau benar-benar memintaku untuk bergabung denganmu dan kelompok idiotmu itu dalam tugas karya tulis biologi Anko-sensei, kau harus membiarkanku mematahkan paling tidak tiga tulang rusukmu." Desis Karin tidak sabar. Karin baru ingat mengenai tugas dari sensei pengajar biologi-nya itu setelah Suigetsu dengan _sangat_ bermurah hati kembali merecokinya dengan _tawarannya_ itu kurang lebih selama lima belas menit belakangan ini selepas pulang sekolah. Sebelum naik ke kelas tiga, mereka diwajibkan membuat laporan ilmiah biologi oleh sensei-nya itu sebagai tugas akhir, atau coretan 'F' akan dengan indah menghiasi rapor mereka.

"Apa buruknya? Kau juga belum memilih kelompok kan? Lagi pula, perlu aku ingatkan, kelompokku tidak idiot. Kau tahu Juugo sangat hebat dalam bidang Biologi, dan Tayuya cukup ahli dalam Biokimia. Demi Tuhan, mereka tidak _bodoh_ Karin." Pemuda itu menggerutu di akhir kalimat sambil menatap malas gadis berambut merah yang berjalan di sampingnya. Karin memutar matanya bosan. Dia tahu itu, dan kalimatnya tadi memang ia maksudkan untuk sarkasme.

"Ya, ya mereka memang tidak bodoh. Tapi _kau_ lah yang idiot! Kau tahu Tayuya tidak terlalu menyukaiku dan aku tidak terlalu mengenal pria yang satu lagi. Dan jika kau berpikir bisa membuatku terjebak bersama mereka beberapa detik saja tanpa tersiksa, aku akan benar-benar mematahkan tulang-tulangmu sebagai hiburanku." Karin berucap dengan ketus dan Suigetsu mendengus menanggapinya sebelum kemudian bersedekap angkuh.

"Tayuya tidak benar-benar _membencimu_. Lagi pula, aku sudah menanyakan pendapat mereka, dan mereka setuju."

"Aku sulit percaya." Karin melengos kesal sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Sungguh, saat ini ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumahnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah meladeni Suigetsu dua puluh menit belakangan ini.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau, sangat dianjurkan untuk bergabung di kelompokku. Demi Tuhan! Berhentilah keras kepala Karin!" Bagus, sekarang pemuda menyebalkan itu tidak hanya memaksanya tapi juga mengatainya.

Karin mendengus jengkel. Jika ada orang di dunia ini yang tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Karin jengkel dengan sempurna, Suigetsu-lah orangnya. Dan jika Karin harus menilai, mutu percakapan mereka ini bukanlah jenis perdebatan yang bisa diakhiri dengan mudah, atau dalam waktu dekat dan, tentu saja bagi Karin, tidak bermutu. Demi Tuhan, Karin sangat lelah hari ini. Dan segala macam omong kosong ini melengkapi kekesalannya. Singkatnya, Karin meledak.

"Dengarkan aku, otak kosong," Gadis bermata ruby itu menghentak marah, kemudian berbalik menghadap Suigetsu, lalu menusuk-nusuk bahunya dengan jari sambil menatap tajam violet pemuda itu dengan manik ruby miliknya.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa _jenius_ -nya timmu atau seberapa banyak hadiah yang akan kau tawarkan kepadaku. Tapi aku yakinkan padamu, aku tidak akan pernah—sekali pun takkan pernah, bergabung dengan kelompokmu dan membuatku harus menghabiskan sisa waktuku terjebak denganmu atau timmu! Itu, adalah apa yang benar-benar tidak ingin kulakukan sepanjang hidupku."

Mereka bukannya tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya. Bertengkar bisa digolongkan sebagai rutinitas bagi mereka. Mereka bahkan pernah bertukar kata-kata yang lebih tidak sopan, bahkan Karin pernah memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan kamus ensiklopedia setebal lima senti dengan sungguh-sungguh di suatu kesempatan. Begitu, tapi pertengkaran kali ini terasa berbeda.

Wajah Karin memerah, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar marah dan kesal. Karin memang selalu jengkel terhadap pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut. Tapi ia belum pernah semarah dan sekesal sekarang ini. Mungkin karena tugas piketnya memang melelahkan, atau mungkin karena Karin sedang memasuki masa-masa PMS sehingga menjadi lebih sensitif, Karin tidak tahu. Dan Suigetsu, pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tidak terlihat berusaha membalas, dan itu semakin mengganggu Karin. Keheningan canggung melesak di antara mereka bagai badai sunyi tak berkesudahan. Kemudian gemerisik pohon akasia di sepanjang jalan mengisinya, hanya untuk menambah kesan canggung diantara mereka.

Ini mengerikan.

Entah apa karena Karin yang sudah terlalu lelah. Mungkin juga karena Suigetsu yang terlalu ngotot. Atau karena Karin merasa pemuda itu berusaha menegaskan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada satu pun teman sekelas mereka yang menghendaki Karin sebagai anggota tim mereka. Karin sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu.

Yang jelas sekarang pertengkaran ini terasa benar-benar… salah.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Akhirnya setelah hampir lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang terasa sangat mengerikan, Karin berhasil mendapatkan suaranya.

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

Karin menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah memunggungi pemuda itu.

 _Dengan siapa_

"Hah?" Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan bertanya dengan tampang seperti orang dungu—Karin bahkan hampir tertawa mengingat seberapa sering ia menyerukan kata itu hari ini.

"Dengan siapa kau akan berkelompok? Kau konyol bila menolak tawaranku jika pada akhirnya kau malah mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian." Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan begitu tenang. Sangat aneh bagi Karin karena biasanya Suigetsu tidak pernah berbicara menggunakan nada setenang itu padanya. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Karin mendengus sambil bergumam pelan—lebih pelan dari yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kalau aku mau."

"Jangan bodoh!"

Karin terlonjak dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh menit ini, Karin benar-benar menatap wajah pemuda itu. Menatap violetnya yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini Karin kenal. Kilat aneh menghiasi kristal violet yang biasanya dihiasi kilatan menjengkelkan itu, Karin entah mengapa—atau sejak kapan, sudah hapal dengan kilatan menyebalkan itu. Ia sudah pernah melihat semua jenis kilatan emosi dari mata pemuda itu; menjengkelkan, terlalu percaya diri, angkuh. Semuanya sangat mengesalkan, tapi anehnya tidak semengganggu kilatan yang dilihat Karin saat ini. Dan Karin tahu, itu adalah amarah. Karin sadar, Suigetsu—untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh belas tahun ini, benar-benar murka.

Seumur hidup—yang mereka habiskan dengan saling menghina dan melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain, Suigetsu belum pernah menatapnya seperti saat ini. Tatapan tajam yang seolah bisa menelannya kapan saja.

Dan ini—Karin hampir tertawa, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Karin mencelos. Jatuh ke dasar perutnya dengan sensasi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan, dan ia tidak suka akan hal itu. _Benar-benar_ tidak menyukainya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku." Setelah beberapa menit, Karin kembali mendapatkan suaranya. Ia mengatakannya tanpa bermaksud berbisik. Ia ingin mengatakannya dengan tegas dan berani seperti biasanya. Tapi kenyataannya suara Karin bergetar, pecah dan jatuh berceceran dari pita suaranya sendiri. Dan sekalipun yang dikatakan Karin tadi adalah sebuah pembelaan, Karin merasa kata-kata itu tak ubahnya seperti desir angin. Lemah dan berbisik. Efek dari desakan aneh yang asing dalam dirinya dan Karin menganggap dirinya telah menjadi idiot sejati karenanya.

"Aku berusaha membantumu!" Bentak Suigetsu dengan sengit kemudian. Karin mendapati sesuatu di sudut-sudut hatinya dicubit. Ia biasa berargumen, selain tidak memiliki teman, ia juga punya cukup banyak _haters_. Ia terbiasa menerima cemohan, sindirian dan cibiran, bahkan semua itu selalu dilontarkan beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi daripada yang seharusnya. Dan Karin selalu punya balasan cerdas untuk segala macam jenis umpatan dan hinaan yang diarahkan padanya.

Ia selalu menanggapi semua itu dengan tenang.

Tapi sekarang ia kehilangan kekuatannya tersebut.

Ini bukan kali pertama Suigetsu berteriak ke arahnya, biasanya ia akan berteriak lebih nyaring lagi dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya setelahnya.

Tapi saat ini situasinya berbeda, Suigetsu menatapnya dengan kilatan amarah yang nyata di matanya—hal pertama yang terjadi dalam tujuh belas tahun mereka saling mengenal. Dan mendengarnya membentak seperti itu membuat bagian dari diri Karin menggeliat takut. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, keheningan canggung kembali menguasai. Dan bagi Karin rasanya sungguh sangat menyesakan.

"Kau tidak usah membantuku." Desis Karin, dan ia bersyukur setidaknya suaranya terdengar cukup meyakinkan kali ini.

"Tapi aku peduli!" Dan begitu saja. Karin merasa bahwa ada lubang besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempatnya berpijak lalu menariknya jatuh ke dasar Bumi. Rasanya aneh, ia merasa seperti baru saja semua rohnya ditarik meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali memandang wajah Suigetsu yang saat ini masih mengerut kesal.

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba kepala Karin terasa pening. Apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda itu? Peduli? Apa dia benar-benar Suigetsu yang Karin kenal dan bukan alien yang sedang menyamar untuk mengerjainya? Karin cukup yakin hari ini bukan tanggal satu April dan Suigetsu tidak punya alasan untuk melemparkan lelucon konyol yang menyedihkan seperti ini padanya.

Karin terbiasa dengan kehadiran Suigetsu di sekitarnya. Pemuda menyebalkan itu terbiasa melemparkan ejekan padanya, menganggunya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah berlaku, _well_ , manis. Dan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia peduli—Suigetsu dan kata 'peduli' nampaknya cukup aneh dan menggelikan bila disandingkan bersama, Karin seolah merasa baru saja terdampar di dunia lain.

Karin, tentu saja ingin menghargai ucapan manis pemuda itu, jarang-jarang Suigetsu bisa membuatnya merasa tersanjung. Jadi ia berpikir, dengan cukup keras, tentang tanggapan cerdas seperti apa yang kira-kira bisa ia lontarkan untuk pernyataan 'peduli' tersebut. Tapi sialnya, saraf-saraf otak dan mulutnya saat ini sedang tidak terhubung dengan baik.

"Kau bahkan bukan temanku."

Dan bencana itu pun terjadi.

.

Iris violet Suigetsu mengamati Karin lekat-lekat setelah mengatakan bahwa ia _peduli_ padanya. Gadis itu berdiri sekaku papan kayu di tempatnya berdiri, dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dan— oh astaga! Suigetsu tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan dirinya menyapukan bibirnya sendiri di bibir yang terlihat penuh dan merah muda itu.

"Kau bahkan bukan temanku."

Tapi kemudian kalimat sederhana itu dengan mulus berhasil menamparnya dengan telak, menghancurkan sebagian hatinya seketika.

Suigetsu mengenal Karin semenjak mereka berdua telah cukup besar untuk berkeliaran di halaman belakang rumah mereka masing-masing.

Karin gadis yang aneh. Itu adalah tanggapan pertama Suigetsu saat melihat seorang anak gadis berambut merah sebahu yang selalu duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon maple halaman belakang rumah tetangganya sambil membaca buku. Saat itu Suigetsu baru berusia enam tahun, begitu pula dengan Karin. Ia dan kakaknya, Mangetsu, yang lima tahun lebih tua tengah bermain bola di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Mangetsu melambungkan bola mereka terlalu tinggi sehingga bola itu terlontar melewati pagar kayu dan masuk ke halaman belakang rumah tetangga mereka.

Suigetsu menggerutu, lebih karena kakaknya memerintahkannya untuk mengambil bola tersebut. Suigetsu tidak bisa menolak, sebagian karena ia menyayangi dan menghormati kakaknya, sebagian lagi karena iming-iming potongan pai apel ekstra saat makan malam nanti.

Jadi ia melompati pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi itu dan masuk ke pekarangan belakang rumah tetangganya untuk mengambil bola karet berwarna biru tua tersebut.

Dan saat itulah Suigetsu menemukan Karin. Tengah memandangnya dengan mata merah besar yang berkedip-kedip terkejut.

"Umm, aku mau mengambil bolaku."

Sambil menunjuk bola karetnya yang bergulir tak jauh di kaki Karin, Suigetsu menjelaskan. Namun Karin masih terpaku menatapnya, seoah-olah ia adalah sejenis mahluk luar angkasa yang datang untuk mengekspansi koloni di Bumi.

Dan saat Suigetsu mulai bergerak mendekat untuk mengambil bolanya, hal itu terjadi.

"Kyaaa!"

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Gadis itu melompat berdiri, berteriak, lalu melemparnya dengan buku yang tengah dibacanya—yang mana sukses menghantam hidung Suigetsu, hingga membuatnya jatuh terkapar. Mangetsu muncul dengan raut cemas beberapa saat kemudian dari balik pagar setelah mendengar pekikan gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia bertanya dengan panik saat mendapati Suigetsu terbaring di tanah dengan hidung memerah dan buku tebal tergeletak di sampingnya. Suigetsu hanya mengerang sebagai jawaban, lalu menggerutu pelan ketika kakaknya membantunya berdiri.

Sedangkan gadis kecil berambut merah itu sudah berlari ke rumahnya seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Dan sejak saat itu, hubungannya dengan gadis kecil berambut merah tetangganya itu tidak bisa normal kembali.

Mereka kemudian mulai saling menyapa dengan cara yang paling tidak ramah—delikan, terkadang decakan kesal atau bahkan cibiran. Mengobrol tanpa sekalipun _tidak_ menyertakan umpatan, sindiran dan hinaan.

Setiap hari, setidaknya satu kali sehari, mereka akan saling melemparkan hinaan bernada pedas. Karena bertetangga, mereka dengan mudah bisa saling bertemu, yang mana mereka selalu mengeluhkan bahwa sangat mengesalkan bisa memandangi wajah satu sama lain setiap harinya. Kemudian Mangetsu akan menggoda keduanya habis-habisan ketika mereka berdua mulai saling menghina dari balik pagar halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Tapi anehnya, Suigetsu suka itu. Ia suka bagaimana mereka saling mendelik tidak ramah dan saling melemparkan ejekan atau hinaan setiap harinya.

Hidup Karin—dalam pengamatan Suigetsu, terlihat sangat membosankan. Suigetsu bukannya tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Ia tidak tahu mengapa gerombolan gadis-gadis yang mengerikan itu sama sekali tidak mau berteman dengan Karin, bukan berarti Suigetsu peduli karena baginya mereka memang tidak akan cocok dengan humor dan sarkasme Karin. Tapi Suigetsu tahu bahwa, meski Karin menolak mengakuinya, gadis itu kesepian.

Ia butuh teman.

Dan Suigetsu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa akrab dengannya, walau bukan dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

"Aku mengerti."

Tapi kalimat _kau bahkan bukan temanku_ menghancurkan semua kesenangan Suigetsu selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

Ia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah teman Karin, _satu-satunya._ Meski gadis itu takkan pernah mengakuinya. Karin selalu membiarkan Suigetsu berkeliaran dalam hidupnya, kebanyakan karena mereka bertetangga, tapi Suigetsu cukup senang karena gadis itu tidak pernah menolak kehadirannya. Setidaknya, belum pernah secara terang-terangan seperti sekarang.

Jadi ia hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa ia 'mengerti' dan melangkah pelan melewati Karin yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot tercekat.

Padahal Suigetsu tidak mengerti apapun. Tidak satu pun frase _kau bahkan bukan temanku_ yang benar-benar bisa Suigetsu pahami.

Untuk Suigetsu yang memiliki sifat mudah membaur, Karin merupakan pribadi yang sangat kaku, tapi diam-diam menyenangkan. Sulit untuk menyadari poin _menyenangkan_ itu. Kebanyakan karena berada di sekitarnya membutuhkan tenaga dan kesabaran ekstra, tapi Suigetsu sendiri suka tantangan.

Lalu kemudian, ketika mereka sama-sama beranjak remaja, dan Suigetsu sekali lagi memandang Karin yang tengah duduk membaca novel—Suigetsu tahu setelah membaca judul buku yang di lemparkan ke arahnya dulu, semuanya tidak sama lagi. Gadis itu duduk dengan tenang di bawah pohon maple tua di sore yang menyenangkan. Cahaya jingga yang menerobos dari celah-celah dedaunan maple yang kecoklatan menyinarinya dengan lembut, membuat Karin tampak seperti mahluk dongeng yang sangat _magis_ dan _mistik._ Singkatnya, luar biasa memukau.

Dan saat ia memandanginya dari jendela kamarnya, Suigetsu tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta.

Ya, jatuh cinta.

Setiap mengulang kata itu di dalam kepalanya, Suigetsu merasa _lucu_. Pemilihan kata yang aneh, tapi memang begitu adanya. Ia merasa konyol, dan—dengan enggan mengakui, idiot. Karena setelah itu hanya gadis itu yang bisa ia pikirkan setiap harinya dan meghantui mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam.

Karin adalah gadis yang cerdas, Suigetsu percaya itu karena gadis itu suka membaca. Karin tidak memiliki teman bukan semata-mata karena sifatnya. Tapi karena Karin _percaya_ dirinya takkan bisa berteman. Dan menurut Suigetsu itu konyol. Karena Karin adalah pribadi yang menarik. Ia bisa saja memiliki teman dua kali lebih banyak dari pada Suigetsu, jika ia mau mencoba. Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah mencoba.

Dan saat ini Suigetsu mencoba untuk membukakan kesempatan padanya.

Juugo adalah teman baiknya, Tayuya—meski sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan, merupakan lawan sebanding untuk Karin. Dan meski pun kedua gadis itu akan canggung pada awalnya, mereka akan cocok. Suigetsu percaya itu.

Namun kalimat _ajaib_ Karin merusak rencananya,

Menghancurkan sebagian dirinya— yang mana Suigetsu sadari adalah harga dirinya.

Ini ironi. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun saling mengenal, gadis itu bahkan tidak menganggapnya apa-apa selain pengganggu. Bahkan tidak sekedar _teman._

Suigetsu tersenyum miris, jadi seperti ini rasanya kalah sebelum berperang. Mungkin saat ia tiba di rumah nanti, kakaknya Mangetsu akan menginterogasinya karena pulang dengan tampang kusut yang minta ditonjok. Tapi Suigetsu tidak peduli. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya satu,

Pulang ke rumah, secepatnya.

.

Karin memandangi punggung Suigetsu yang melangkah menjauh dengan perasaan jungkir balik. Perutnya mual dan rasanya jantungnya berpindah ke tenggorokannya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, teramat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Mereka biasa berdebat, saling menghina, dan melempar ejekan. Tapi situasi saat ini jelas tidak seperti pertengkaran mereka yang biasanya. Suigetsu mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa ia peduli pada Karin. Dan nampaknya Karin kurang bijak dengan mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu bukan _teman_ -nya.

Karin memang tidak mengakui Suigetsu sebagai temannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah berniat mengutarakannya secara terang-terangan, ia membiarkan pemuda itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya lebih dari separuh usianya. Ia tidak pernah tahu pasti alasannya, tapi ia sudah menganggap Suigetsu bagian dari _kesehariannya._ Selain itu, menurut Karin, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah mengakui pemuda itu sebagai teman akan terdengar sangat kejam—sekali pun ditujukan pada Suigetsu yang menyebalkan.

Karin tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi keberadaan Suigetsu di sekitarnya sudah merupakan suatu… kebiasaan.

Karin terbiasa dengannya. Dengan segala hinaan, ejekan dan cibiran yang saling mereka lemparkan. Karin terbiasa dengan semuanya. Dan saat melihat kilatan kemarahan di mata Suigetsu berubah menjadi kilatan yang lebih menyakitkan—kekecewaan dan luka, perut Karin serasa dililit rantai besi panas. Ini sangat memualkan dan pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah sosok Suigetsu ditelan belokan gang di depannya, Karin akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Karin sebelumnya tidak pernah megeluh dengan kehidupannya yang seperti terjebak dalam kukungan prisma monochrome warna putih yang menjengkelkan—serta membosankan.

Itu adalah rutinitas, Karin sudah terbiasa. Dan Suigetsu merupakan bagian dari rutinitas tersebut.

Tapi kini prisma warna itu telah berubah,

Dan ia baru saja menyadari, dirinya telah kehilangan _satu-satunya_ sosok teman dalam hidupnya, berkat ucapan bodoh dan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Bodoh, apa yang telah kulakukan."

.

.

 **Stupid Monochrome _Fin_**

 **.**

Dedicate for SuiKa Shippers.

Hope you enjoy this.

Sign,

 _Lin._


End file.
